Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional supporting apparatus 1 for suspending two displays 10 includes abase seat unit 11, two suspending arms 12 and two display-supporting bracket units 13. Each suspending arm 12 has a first end portion that is connected rotatably to the base seat unit 11, and a second end portion that is connected to the corresponding displays-supporting bracket unit 13. The displays-supporting bracket units 13 are configured for respectively mounting the displays 10.
However, the displays 10 can only be moved by rotating the suspending arms 12 or by moving the second end portions of the suspending arms 12. Therefore, the degree of freedom to move the displays 13 is relatively low. When it is desired to move the displays 10 to juxtapose and contact each other, the second end portions of the suspending arms 12 have to be moved forwardly such that the suspending arms 12 and the displays 10 cooperatively form a generally triangular space therebetween. That is to say, the vertical distance between the base seat unit 11 and the displays 10 is relatively large (see FIG. 2), thereby increasing the space occupied by the supporting apparatus 1.